Ghost Rider
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Danny Fenton was just a plain teenager in high school. Well, not really. His parents are ghost hunters, causing him embarrassment at school. But what happens when ghosts attack at his school? What happens when he gets this thing called a Driver? What will Danny chose to do and how much will his life change? *KAMEN RIDER INSPIRED AU*
1. Ch One: Going Ghost

Hello! Maria here~

I thought an inspired Kamen Rider AU was pretty cool, so I though I'd try my hand at it. I know it's not perfect, but hey, why not?

You don't have to know about Kamen Rider to read this tho, I'll try my best to explain it~

I will still call them 'Drivers' and keep 'henshin' because they're so important to the story.

And I kinda inspired the bat characters from Kivat from Kiva tho~ I thought it fit~

* * *

_Ghost Up_"  
Henshin"  
_Plasmius  
__King of the night_

A creepy, ghost-like voice followed by a spooky melody echoed thru-out the large mansion. A man clad in a black and grey suit, resembling something of Iron Man with a dash of Power Rangers stood in front of a glowing, green portal. Around his waist, was a simple red belt, with something resembling fangs as a belt buckle on the front. In his hand was a white and black "D" symbol.

"Daniel, I've been watching your family closely for quite some time now," The man clutched the symbol in his hand, "Don't disappoint me." And with that, the man disappeared into the portal.

* * *

A blood curdling scream rung through the halls of Casper High; another ghost attack, and young Danny Fenton was caught in the corner, surrounded by a small group of ghosts. Danny was sure he was going to die right then and there, until a bright, pink blast came and shot the ghosts, throwing them to the side. Danny looked to where it came from. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He could have sworn Iron Man had saved him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice came from the suit. "Catch." The man threw the "D" symbol at Danny.

Danny caught it; surprised since he can't even catch a break, let alone anything real, "What is it? What do I do with it?" Danny was confused. He didn't know what was going on; he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"It's called a "Driver", use it. Hold it up to your waist, transform and fight." And with those words, the man was gone.

"Fight?" Danny asked himself, "I can't even pass P.E and he wants me to fight?" Just then the same ghosts ended up in front of Danny, looking for trouble, "Well, I'll worry about P.E later, let's try this thing out."

Danny placed the Driver against his waist and a white belt formed around his body. Danny let out a small gasp of surprise before continuing. On top of the "D" was a small green button, he pressed it and a creepy voice called out.

_Ghost Up _

Danny shouted, spooked out by the voice. "Now it's my turn!" A small ghost bat materialized in front of Danny, "Leave it to me!" The bat bit at Danny's wrist, injecting him with ectoplasm. "Now shout 'henshin'!"

Still thinking this was a dream, he went with it, "Henshin!"

_Phantom_  
_Light of Hope_

Next thing he knows, he's clad in a black and white suit, similar to the man before. Shocked with what happened, he threw that away. He felt strong; he felt like a new person. Taking the man's advice, he fought. Danny didn't know what came over him, but he liked this feeling. Landing a punch at one of the ghosts, he felt stronger than before.

After throwing down the same ghost, he looked down to the top of the Driver. He noticed another button; a red one, "Hey bat thing, what does this do?"

The bat answered, "Press it a find out. And my name is 'Spooky'!"

Danny shrugged and pressed the button. The same creepy voice of the Driver spoke out again.

_Materialize _

Just then a black magnum gun appeared out of thin air. Danny caught it in his hand and shot it at the ghosts, three times for each one. Green blasts shot out and took out each ghost in a matter of seconds. Just then, three wisps that used to be the ghosts, flew into Danny's Driver; the voice speaking again.

_Rest in Peace _

"Woah. Where do they go?" Danny asked Spooky.

"Back to the Ghost Zone. Now press the white button to transform back into Fenton." Danny did as he was told, the voice speaking again.

_Ghost Down _

As the suit went away, Danny put the Driver in his bag, "Now this pretty cool." He was impressed, "I think I might keep this bad boy." Danny walked out of the school, with Spooky following behind.

From behind a corner, the same man before saw the whole thing.

_Ghost Down _

"Vladimir, are you sure you picked the right Fenton?"

Vlad looked to his own ghost bat, "Why Spike, don't have faith in me?"

Spike answered back, "Well, no. But I'm just saying-"

Vlad cut him off, "Well I'm just saying to have some faith in me. I know what I'm doing."


	2. Ch Two: Getting the Hang of It Maybe

For some reason, it took me a few tries to post this. I posted it without editing it then I deleted the first chapter so I had to post that again. But it's all here! omg

* * *

"Danny."

_Poke_

"Hey, Danny."

_Flap. Flap._

"Danny!"

_Poke_

"DANNY!"

_Fall_

_Thud_

Pain. That was what Danny felt as his butt hit the ground. Danny winced as he stood, rubbing his behind, trying to make the pain go way, "Ow..."

"Good! You're awake!"

Danny's eyes found a small, ghost bat, flying about an inch above Danny's head. Danny blinked a few times, confused; wondering why there was a ghost bat in his room and talking to him. Until it finally hit him… yesterday.

Yesterday. When his life changed. Yesterday. When Danny was finally able to feel powerful. Yesterday. Danny sat on his bed, his mind just running a mile a minute. Yesterday's events played over and over in his head. _Why me?_ Those words kept playing in his mind over and over again. Why Danny? Why him? Does it matter if it was him? The man could have chosen anyone, right?

… Right?

Danny was always shoved into lockers, punched, pushed, laughed at, and just down right bullied every day at school and anytime he was out with Sam and Tucker. Danny didn't know what it was like to be popular or at least know what it was like to be strong; to have power. And yesterday, that strange man had granted him with that knowledge. But Danny didn't know if he wanted to keep that thing; to keep the Driver. He didn't know much about it and how to use it fully. He knew he said he was going to keep it, but that was just the power talking, right?

Danny was too much in thoughts to realize that Spooky was shouting at him for a while. That was until he felt something fall on his lap. He looked down to see the Driver from yesterday with Spooky sitting on it, looking up at him.

"Do you know how heavy that thing is for a little thing like me?"

Danny couldn't help but let a small smile show on his face. He took the Driver in his hands and looked at it. He wondered what he should do. He wondered what all this was about. He looked at Spooky, who was now flying in front of him, "You know if my parents knew you were here, you have been pulled apart molecule by molecule by now."

"Impossible! Only those who know and believe in the Driver can see me. So just you and my creator!"

Danny tilted his head to the side, "Creator?"

"The man who gave you the Driver. I don't have much memory of him, but he did create me and that Driver."

"You mean you're not a real ghost?"

"Real ghost? Yes! Ghost of a dead bat? Yes and no. I was created with ectoplasm along with that Driver. Speaking of the Driver, you want to know how to work it, right?"

Even though Danny didn't know what he should do, he did know that he wanted to know how the Driver worked. He stood, "Of course I do. This thing gave me something that I never got to know. It gave me the power and the strength to fight back, and I want to know how to properly use this power."

"Very well! First thing first, shower. You smell like a teenage boy."

Danny's eyes went wide, "Well I am a teenage boy!" Danny took a little offence to Spooky's statement, even if he was right, "I don't smell that bad..." Danny mumbled to himself, lifting his arm to sniff under his armpit, only to make a face at his stench, "Okay, maybe I do smell a little bit…" Danny gave a small, shy smile.

* * *

Danny was sure lucky he had the house to himself today. It gave him a chance to use the lab so he could try and the get the hand of this Driver.

_Driver On_

The Driver proclaimed once the belt wrapped around his waist. Pressing the green button as before, the voice had called out once again.

_Ghost Up_

Danny held up his arm next to his face, "Spooky!" Danny felt Spooky's small fangs pierce his wrist with ectoplasm. He moved his hand down in front of his face and gave the Driver a spin with his other hand, "Henshin!"

_Phantom  
Light of Hope_

Wisps of green energy spun around Danny as black bodysuit covered Danny's body. White armor covered Danny's chest and upper back and covering the top of his shoulders and came out at a point. White wrist armor took their places around Danny's hands and forearms. Leading up half away up his calves where white boots, acting like armor. A black helmet adorned with white lenses that resembled something of a wasp covered his head.

"Alright, let's see what else this baby can do!" Danny moved his hand to the side of the belt, there was three Ouija Board planchettes. Grabbing the once closest to the Driver, he stuck it in the middle of the Driver.

_Materialize_

A small silver taser with two bright green prongs appeared in from of Danny. He took it in his hand and looked at Spooky, "What's this thing?"

"It's called the 'Plasmius Maxmius'! Why won't you try it out?" Spooky hit a red button on one of the many control panels in the lab. It was a training program that his parents had installed in the lab. Three steal walls came out from the floor. Behind one of the counters, four cutouts of ghosts popped out.

Danny smirked as he charged up the weapon in his hand and ran towards one of the cutouts. Once close enough, he struck the ghost with the taser, causing it to shatter and break apart. Impressed with the outcome, Danny gave the Driver two more fast spins.

_Maxmius  
Eerie Trick_

The Plasmius Maxmius charged on its own in Danny's hand. Green electricity charged around the green prongs. Cracks of electricity rung in Danny's ears as the taser charged up. Danny got into a battle stance, tightly holding the taser across his chest. Once fully charged, one blow was all it took for the rest of the ghosts to be blown into smithereens.

"Now that was pretty cool!" Impressed with his little show he put on, Danny twirled the taser in his hand; he could get used to this suit.

* * *

The weekend passed by very slowly; not much happened. Danny was able to learn how to control the Driver better and he was confident in his skills to use it. Monday rolled around and he sure did take his sweet time getting out of bed, even if he was late; he didn't care. School had always been crap for Danny, and as the years went on, it become such a hassle to drag himself out of bed. He knew what was going to happen at school if he went; he'd be bullied to no end. But Spooky managed to get Danny out of bed, being positive the bat he was. Danny had even managed to find a way to wear the Driver, but having it look like a normal belt.

As Danny walked through the doors of Casper High, he was greeted with a large body pushing him into the wall; and that could only mean one thing; Dash Baxter.

"Hey Fenton, guess who failed last week's math test?" Dash grabbed Danny by the collar, ready to wail on the nerd.

Danny knew the answer to that. Every time Dash fails a test or homework, he always takes it out on Danny; he was just a punching bag to Dash, "Um… You?" Danny asked, with a slight fear in his voice.

Dash replied with throwing Danny on the floor, "You better run, loser."

Did Danny run? Yes he did. All the way to the safety of a janitor's closet. Locking the door behind him, he let out the breath he was holding in.

"That guy really is something."

Danny looked over to Spooky, "You're telling me… Every time he fails a test or homework, he comes after me. He doesn't even need to fail anything, actually, he just likes making my life miserable." Danny slid down the door, all the way to hugging his knees.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Danny was already drained of his energy. Running away from bullies and being yelled at teachers all day can take a lot out of his locker to put his books away, he found Spooky hanging from one of the hooks in his locker. It was quite a funny sight to see, actually. Spooky had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but just throw his books in the locker, laughing at the ghost bat's reaction of being scared awake.

"It's not funny, Danny!" Spooky flew out the locker and right into Danny's face.

"Aw come on, it's kinda funny." Danny said, as he shut it locker closed, "Come on, I'm meeting up with Tucker and Sam." Danny had started to walk away but felt a small tug at his sleeve. Turning around he saw the look on Spooky's face, "What is it?"

"Ghost attack!"

Danny scanned the hall to make sure no one was showing up, little did he know, Tucker and Sam and walked around the corner as he turned his back to transform.

_Driver On  
Ghost Up_  
"Spooky!"  
"Alright, let's go!"  
"Henshin!"  
_Phantom  
Light of Hope_

Before Sam and Tucker could react to what they just witnessed, Danny charged full speed towards the ghost; the duo followed.

Running into the gym, Danny spotted the ghost responsible for the attacks, "Just this little thing?" Danny shrugged to himself as he took one of the planchettes from the side of the belt, "Doesn't matter, really."

_Materialize_

Danny smirked as a black and white sword appeared out of thin air; the blade of the sword sparking with electricity. He took the sword in one of his hands and lunged at the ghost, hitting it square in the side. Danny smirked, thinking it was all over. That is until a giant dragon-like monster took its spot.

Danny looked up at it, wide eyed, "It's never gonna be easy, is it, Spooky?"

"You're future doesn't look bright."

"Alright then, let's give this another shot." Danny pressed one of the buttons on the Driver.

Materialize

Danny took the magnum gun in one of his hands and gave the Driver two spins.

_Magnum  
Eerie Trick_

Danny aimed the gun right at the ghost as the gun charged up, but the ghost was faster than Danny and was able to get away without getting hurt.

"Dang it…"Danny changed back into Fenton, "Hey Spooky, you think you can-"

"-Danny!"

"Actually, scratch that." Danny took in a deep breath as he turned, his nerves building up in this stomach. He wasn't ready to face Tucker and Sam, but he knew he had to do it some time, but he was going to take his time about it.

"Better now than never, Danny." Spooky told him, as he perched himself on his owner's shoulder.

Danny turned, coming face to face with his two friends, "Tucker. Sam. We need to talk."


	3. Ch Three: What's in a Name?

Chapter Three up and ready. You know, it's kinda odd for me to write these characters out. It's been awhile since I've done anything with Danny Phantom and I think I lost some of that skill to write them; it just feels awkward to me. But then again this is an AU, but I also want to keep most of their personalities in tact. But I'm just rambling now so...

And sorry for any mistakes. I always seem to miss them. I like writing, but I'm just not the best at proof reading I guess.

* * *

The silence between the three friends grew; the sound of Danny's heartbeat pounded louder in his ears and the lump in is throat just wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried to gulp it away. Danny didn't know where to begin. He didn't know if he should tell them or just run away and try to forget about this.

"Danny," Sam was the first to break the silence, "What's going on?"

Danny felt Spooky's little bat feet move up and down; feeling the same uneasy feeling his owner was. Danny sighed, ready for the long speech he was about to give, "You guys remember that ghost attack Friday?"

* * *

"It's called a 'Driver', right?" Sam asked, as she flipped threw a book, trying to find some more answers. The trio had found themselves at Sam's favorite gothic library; Sam insisting on trying to find out some more answers.

"Dude, how can you just keep this from us?" Tucker looked at his best friend, almost feeling betrayed at their first hidden secret in years.

"I was going to tell you guys. I just, didn't know when or how." Danny looked down to his feet. He was going to tell them eventually, he just didn't know when. He did know that he wasn't on planning them to find out like this that is, "Sam," Danny changed the subject of secrets, "I don't think you're going to find anything. Spooky doesn't even know anything." Danny looked to Spooky, who was fast asleep on a stack of books; Danny smiled at the sight.

Sam sighed in frustration, "I guess you're right," She shut the book and placed it back in its spot, "But why 'henshin'?"

Danny blinked a few times, "What?"

"Why 'henshin'?"

Danny's cheeks started to grew a pale pink, "I don't know!" Danny grabbed Spooky, waking him up from his slumber, "That's what I was told to say!" Danny ran out of the library so fast; not wanting his friends to see his cheeks grow to a red shade.

* * *

Tuesday.

School.

Great…

Danny was late to wake up, ignoring the calls from his family and the shouts from Spooky. Walking downstairs, he found a pair of keys in his face, "What?" He asked, looking at the dorky look his father was giving him.

"Woke up this morning to a bike outside and a note on the door. I don't know who it's from but maybe you'll know." His father, Jack replied as he handed his son the note.

Danny took the note in his hands and read over it.

_How are you liking the Driver? I hope it's doing you well._

_Take this bike, you'll need it._

_And do take care of Spooky, not too many sweets for him. He had a habit of that back in my mansion._

_-K.R.P_

"I don't know what any of it means, but if this person says you'll need it, might as well take it." Jack added, completely oblivious to the reason why he even got the bike in first place. "Why won't you go look at it?"

Danny shot Spooky a look before heading outside to look at the bike. And wow, what a bike. It was a black 2014 Kawasaki Ninja Sports Bike and man, did Danny gush at the sight; he could get used to this. Danny looked to Spooky, "What do ya, say, Spook? Try this puppy out?"

Danny didn't hesitate to take his spot on the bike. He didn't hesitate to start the bike. He never once hesitated to ride off to school. This feeling of freedom and power was something all new to Danny. From the start of his freshman year, he was just that loser with weird parents who can't catch a ghost worth crap and now, Danny was sure that this new toy would be the envy of Casper High, especially since he owns it. Not Dash, not Kwan, or any popular rich jock of Casper. It was all Danny's. Danny finally had the power to prove himself, even if it wasn't towards the bullies of school, it still felt great to have the power to hit something and feel strong for once.

* * *

As Danny parked his new toy in the school's parking lot, he heard some whistles of awe from some of the students, as well as some impressed stares; they couldn't believe that someone like Danny Fenton would come into school with something like that. To the students of Casper High, he was just some dorky kid with weird parents; they never would have thought that something like this would happen. Danny was on cloud nine; he loved hearing all the whispers and the whistles from his bullies; even Dash had a split second of disbelief. Reaching the final steps of the school's stoop, his two friends shouted at him, causing Danny to turn around.

"Dude," Tucker walked up to Danny with Sam trailing behind, "how'd you score that new toy, man?"

Danny reached into his pocket and handed his friends the note from this morning as the trio made their way into the halls of Casper High, "Looks like this guy hooked me up with it. Hey Spook, do you even know his name?"

Spooky took his usual spot on Danny's shoulder, "Nope."

"Are we sure we can trust this guy, Danny? Not even Spooky remembers him." Sam finally spoke up. She was always the cautious one of the group; most of the time she had to keep these two dorks in line.

"Aw come on, Sam! First this super powered suit and now this awesome bike, don't be such a downer." Tucker added, leaning up against the lockers next to Danny's.

Danny stacked his books into his locker, stuffing last night's homework into his bag for his first class. He watched as Spooky perched himself on his usual hooks on the ceiling of Danny locker before shutting the door closed with a loud slam, "Maybe we should just see how this thing pans out for now," the trio walked into their first class and took their seats at the back of the class, "who knows what will happen later on." Danny felt the same nervous feeling as he noticed the stern look on Lancer's face. Danny was sure this guy had it out for him. Danny was suddenly regretting not finishing is homework now.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, it was always the same thing with these guys, "Fine. But you're gonna need a name if you're going to continue with this thing."

"A name? Like a super hero name or something?" Danny was confused; did he really need one?

* * *

The bright screen of the computer lit up the cold lab. Upon it, the events of the last ghost attack played on the screen. In a cage at the corner of the lab was the same ghost; a figure walked up to the cage, "You did your job. I suppose I'll leave you for Skulker."

"Vladimir, aren't you going to challenge the boy some more?" August spoke up from his perch in a dark corner of the lab.

"Challenge him, huh? Of course I have a challenge in store for him soon. I can't just let him win all the time. Of course I do need the energy from the ghosts he beats, but I do want to toy with the boy. You can be sure he'll get a challenge soon."

* * *

"I got it, 'Kamen Rider Phantom'."

Danny blinked a few times before repeating Sam's words, "'Kamen… Rider?'"

"Yup," Sam nodded, forgetting all about her lunch, "you do say 'henshin', why not add some more Japanese into this thing."

Danny sighed, "I don't about this Sam…"

"What? You two were all for this hero thing, now you have cold feet?"

"It's not that…. It's kinda embarrassing tho. I'm gonna be like those hero dorks from those action shows we used when we were kids. You know, the ones with those bright suits?"

"Aw come on, it's not that embarrassing. If anything, this makes you pretty unique."

"Yeah dude," Tucker finally spoke from his spot at the lunch table, "I mean you go from lame Danny Fenton to this cool hero with this pretty sweet high tech suit. I mean, come on, maybe you should just go with it for now. What's the worst that can happen, huh?"

Danny shrugged, "I guess so… Okay okay, I'll try this out."

"Danny!" Spooky never flew so fast in his afterlife, never slowing down until he came face to face with Danny, "Ghost attack! Halls! Now!"

Danny nodded, never hesitating to run out his seat; the hero complex already setting in. Danny heard his two friends close on his tail, but he never bothered to tell them to go hide, no matter how much he wanted to; he just knew he had to deal with this ghost. Turning the corner, he was met with the ghost Spooky mentioned.

Danny stopped, "Who is this creep, Spook?" Danny asked, turning his driver on.  
_Driver On_

"That's Skulker, that one, I'm sure of. I don't remember his ties to my creator, but I definitely remember his face."

"So this is the little pup my employer chose, looking like an easy target. Let's see, what does the little hero call himself?"

"Come on, Spook!"  
"You got it!"  
"Henshin!"  
_Phantom  
Light of Hope_

"Phantom… Kamen Rider Phantom."


	4. Chapter Four: Who is Plasmius?

I am so slow when it comes to updating omg I'm sorry guise! And sorry it's a rather short chapter.

I decided to end this on a slight cliffhanger. Also, for some reason I can't decide if I should have Danny name his finishers or not. What do you guise think?

Like always, please excuse any mistakes I might have missed.

* * *

Vlad watched the screens before him; smirking at the struggle Danny was having while fighting Skulker. He had the cameras of the school wired to his feed; wanting to watch Danny's improvement with the Driver more closely. He planned to keep challenging Danny like this for a few more weeks, until the college reunion he had planned. He knew Jack would bring his family along – against their will – and that would be the perfect time to test out Danny's skills for himself. It was important for Vlad to watch Danny's every transformation; every fight; every move. Not only was the energy he collected from the ghosts he defeated was important, but as well was the general use of the Driver. Vlad let out a let chuckle as Skulker struck down Danny; leaving him to struggle to his feet.

"You're quite enjoying this, aren't you?" August asked from his typical perch of the lab.

Vlad turned and walked towards the bat, "What? I can't have a little fun with this?" Vlad smirked, "Besides, it's not like he has anything to gloat about, he's only taken down just two ghosts, both of them being gifts from me." He shrugged, hands behind his back as he turned his attention back to the screens.

August sighed, as much as he was honored to serve Vlad, he couldn't deny that he had quite the ego. August had warned him many times that that ego of his would be the end of him. But each time, the only reply he got was an eye roll and the wave of a hand. August could warn him as much as he wanted too, but he knew that sooner or later, he could warn no more.

* * *

Danny grew frustrated; this Skulker guy was tough. After being slammed to the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time during the fight, Danny just wanted to do anything to just get this ghost away from him. Danny was pulled out of his thoughts, coming face to face with Skulker; a tight grasp around his neck. He gasped for breath; his mind running a mile a minute, just trying to think of his next move.

Skulker smirked, "Plasmius must be losing it, this is who he chooses?"

"Plasmius?" It was all Danny was able to gasp out before crash landing into the wall, mentally cursing himself for letting his guard down. Frustrated with himself, he quickly stood up, determined to not be thrown down so easily, not again. If he was going to use these powers, he was going to finally defend himself; no more hiding or giving up for Danny. He took one of the planchettes from his holster and stuck it to the Driver.

_Dead Finish_

With such power and speed that Danny was sure he never even possessed, he made his way towards Skulker, connecting his foot square into Skulker's side, sending the ghost crashing into the nearby wall of lockers.

Angry, Skulker stood, not willing to give up so easily either. Before he could even take a step towards the Rider, a muffled voice was heard, "Get out of there. I have enough data for now. Plus I still need you live."

"But-"

"No buts, get out of there."

Skulker sighed; he turned his attention to Danny, "Consider yourself lucky, whelp." And with that, Skulker was gone.

Danny watched as the ghost left, questions swirling about in his mind. Who was this Plasmius person? Was it the voice telling Skulker to leave? Danny sighed, ending his transformation.

_Ghost Down_

Danny sighed, trying to make sense of everything. He just stood there for a good five minutes, just thinking. He ignored Spooky and his friends asking him what was wrong. Danny racked his brain. Why did this Plasimus guy seem so important to him? And then, it hit him.

"Uh, Danny? Hello?" Spooky tried again to get Danny's attention, flying right in front of his face.

Danny blinked a few times and looked at Spooky, "Hey Spook, do you remember your creator's name?"

Spooky thought for a while, trying to track down a lost memory. Finally coming up with nothing, he answered, "Nope."

"Well think about it. You remember Skulker, right?" Once Spooky nodded, Danny answered, starting to pace back and forth, "A-and Skulker mentioned his employer. Why would you remember Skulker so much?"

Sam spoke up, reminding Danny of her and Tucker's presence, "What are you saying, Danny? That Spooky's creator is this Plasmius guy?"

"Well? It makes sense right? And that note he left the other day. He signed it with a 'P' in his signature."

"Yeah but why would he give you this Driver? And then attack you, man?" Tucker asked, joining in on the conversation.

"See that's what confuses me," Danny turned to Spooky again, "Can you try and remember anything at all? A room, voices, anything?"

Spooky sighed, "Nothing. But I don't know, Danny. This is just a theory after all. We have no real evidence to go by." Spooky's voice held a bit of offence to it. He didn't remember his Creator, but for some reason, he didn't want to believe he was purposely attacking Danny, especially since he was the one to give him the Driver.

"But it's the only one we got. He obviously has something planned, what it is, I can't tell."

* * *

"You fool!" Vlad was furious. "You weren't supposed to mention my name!"

If there was one thing Skulker was afraid of, it was Vlad, "Yeah, but, it just slipped out…" Vad was the only one able to make Skulker tremble. And with the green glow of the ghost portal lighting up the lab, it made Vlad only scarier.

"Excuses!" Vlad slammed his fist on the table before him. Vlad refused to look Skulker in the face, keeping his back to the ghost. He figured he couldn't look at someone so disgraceful; Vlad had believed he was higher than Skulker.

"Vladimir," August perched himself up on a nearby beaker, "You did almost blow your cover as well. You can't just put all the blame on him."

Vlad looked at the bat; a look of offence on his face. Vlad never once did want to believe he was at fault with anything. The only reply August received was a scoff and a wave of Vlad's hand; like always.

But August wouldn't take that, flying right in front of his master's face, he made sure he had his full attention, "You can't just ignore this. You made sure to erase all of Sppoky's memories of his origins, yet you failed to erase Skulker. If you wish for things to go your way, you have to keep all cards in your favor."

Vlad sighed; very rarely did he admit when August was right. Vlad cleared his throat and turned to Skulker, "You stay away from Daniel and anyone who's associated with him until you have my say so." Vlad didn't wait for a reply; he knew Skulker would listen to him if he knew what was good for him. With such authority in his voice he spoke again, "Now get out and I don't want you here until you are summoned."

"Y-yes Vladimir, a-as you wish." Skulker wasted no time getting through that portal, he wasn't going to risk anymore seconds in there.

Vlad just simply watched; trying to think of a plan. As much as he hated to admit it, August was right. There was no way he was going to risk everything just for one stupid mistake. He sighed, walking over to the screens on a nearby wall. Vlad watched the scene before him, Danny still going over his theory, trying to make some sense of it. Then, he smirked, and then a small snicker escaped his mouth. With such confidence, he walked to the table August was at, "I need you to do me a favor come reunion day."


	5. Chapter Five: Enter Damion

_**I really need to stay on top of these things...  
Anywho! The new Kamen Rider will have a ghost motif so you know, I've got this AU and all and being in both fandoms, I'm just really excited omg  
**_

* * *

A few weeks passed by with little to no drama. Danny was still working on getting a hang of the Driver, and Sam and Tucker trying to come across any information on this whole thing. For now, the teen just laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A lot had happened in such a short amount of time, he still didn't know which direction he should turn. On one hand, Danny gained power. He gained the chance to protect. On the other hand, he was left with too many unanswered questions. Why him? What was the purpose of all this? Who is this Plasmius guy and why the heck was he so important? The teen let out stressful groan and tossed over on his stomach, covering his head with a pillow, "I mean no offence, Spook, but ever since this whole thing happened, my stress levels are just too high."

Spooky never left his spot, claiming Danny's model space shuttle as his perch, "I can only imagine." Spooky never once became offended by Danny's words; and there was a lot of times Danny had said anything along those lines. He understood; this was a lot to handle.

Danny let out a sigh, his stress just seemed to build and build with each second that went by. Sitting up, he looked over to Spooky, "Do you know how many ghosts this Plasmius guy has on his side?"

Spooky thought for a while, trying to jog his memory, "Nope. Why?"

"Well, I've thought of just going into the Ghost Zone, but I don't even know where to start! And then what? Just waltz right up to a ghost and just ask?"

"Well maybe you can." Danny looked to his door, Sam and Tucker standing there, a book in Sam's hands. Walking up to her friend, she opened the book and showed Danny, "I found this at one of the many gothic bookstores I shop at, apparently there's a library in Zone that holds the knowledge of pretty much anything ghostly."

Taking the book from her hands, he read the page to himself. After weighing his options for a while, he shut the book and looked at his friends, "Get the Specter Speeder ready."

* * *

Danny sighed while Spooky shifted his small weight on Danny's shoulder. His parents had just finished working on the Specter Speeder and to top that off, he's never even been in the Ghost Zone. His parents had been working for years to get the Portal up and running and they still haven't made their own way into the Zone. He had heard theories upon theories about the Zone from his parents, he was about to see how true those theories actually are.

"Are you sure about this, man?" Tucker looked at his friend, concern written all over his face. Tucker wasn't sure if his friend had actually thought this through.

Danny let out a nervous sigh, "No," it sounded more like a question than an answer, "but what other choice do we have? We need answers, Tuck." Climbing into the Speeder, he looked at his friend again, "Besides, we have no other leads to go on."

As Tucker started up the Speeder, he looked back to Danny, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, man."

* * *

The Ghost Zone was nothing like the trio imagined. It was dark and bleak, but they could feel a dash of liveliness to it. Danny's parents had always told him how creepy the Zone was, and while he could see their point, it was only up to a certain extent. While it was creepy, Danny felt… safe. He couldn't exactly tell why, but this place just felt right to him. It didn't take long until the library came into view. Nervousness washed over Danny. It was now or never and it was obviously now.

"I suggest you set the cloaking on, Tucker. You never know what could happen here." Sam suggested, looking out the windshield to the library. As the trio walked out to the front steps, Sam blinked a few times, "I think I remember reading about a ghost who lives here though."

Danny looked over to his friend, "Wait! You mean to tell me that this is a ghost's lair and you didn't say anything?"

Sam just shrugged and gave an innocent smile, "oops?"

Before any of the three friends could say anything else, the front doors opened on their own. Exchanging a few nervous glances, Tucker and Sam pushed Danny forward. He looked back at them and shot them annoyed look, rolling his eyes as they just shrugged at him

"Hey man, you're the Rider here!"

"If you three are done, get your butts in here or leave!" A gentle but strong voice came from inside the library, "especially if you need answers about that Driver!"

The three friends just looked at each other again. After a beat of silence, the trio finally made their way into the library. And what a library this was. Shelves of books lined the walls. Rows of smaller shelves stood strong against a purple carpet. The smell of ink and worn leather with notes of herbal tea met the teens' noses.

A ghost owl, a bit bigger than Spooky flew up the trio, "Follow Spell, she'll lead you to me!"

As Spell started flying forward, the trio followed, unsure of what to say, "My master is deep in the library right now, it's amazing he can shout so loud, too. He's not one for visitors, especially since he's been so busy with research."

"So he never gets out much, I'm guessing." Sam asked, looking up to the owl, not bothered by today's events.

"No. The only visitors he'll ever put up with is his half-brother and even then it takes a while to pull him away from a book." Spell giggled at that. Even if she was used to his actions, it was still so amusing to watch, "Aside from your friend here, you two seem so shocked. Not used to this?"

Tucker scoffed, "Well it's not like we're pros at this, either."

Danny snorted, "Well gee, it's like you two we're just dumped with this Driver thing and now forced to fight random ghosts!"

Spooky finally flew up from Danny's shoulder and up to Spell, "I feel like I've seen you before."

Spell gave the bat a small smile, "My master will explain everything soon." As they entered a small room, their eyes were met with a grumbling ghost, digging through a pile of books, "Master, they're here."

"Come on now. Podría haber jurado que el libro estaba aquí!" The ghost continued to dig through the pile, unaware of the guests standing at the doorway, "Where the heck did it go?"

Spell spoke a bit louder, "Master, they're waiting."

Finally pulling the ghost out of his thoughts, he turned, the trio looking at him, confused looks on their faces. After clearing his throat, the ghost stood up, "Right," dusting himself off, he gestured to a rich purple couch, "Please sit."

The trio exchanged glances again as the ghost continued to grumble to himself, bending down and moving the pile of books to the coffee table and setting them into a perfect stack. Turning again, he looked at the trio, "What? You guys look like you've just seen a ghost." A small, amused smile made it's away on his face. At the looks he was given, he rolled his eyes, speaking under his breath, "Randy's humor is rubbing off on me."

Spell flew up to her master, "I told you letting him visit would be good for you."

The ghost rolled his eyes, "How is being cursed with lame humor good for me!? Ugh, we'll deal with this later!" The ghost ran a hand through his black hair, composing himself until he turned his attention to the trio again, "But really, please sit. I have a lot of things to explain."

The trio finally listened, sitting down at the couch, the ghost sitting across from them in a purple chair of his own. The ghost sighed, a grim look on his face. For a while, he didn't know where to start, and he had a lot of things to get through. Clearing his throat, they ghost looked at the teens, "First things firsts, introductions. You've met Spell here, and I'm the Ghost Writer. Of course my mom didn't just name me that, feel free to refer to me as Damion. You must be Danny, Tucker and Sam, yes?" At the confused nods he received, he spoke again, "That time ghost had mentioned you would show up," he blinked, deciding not to tell them who this time ghost really was, "Let's just say he's an ally of yours."

"Now, I can very well be an ally as well, but that depends on the answer you give me," sighing again, he looked at Danny, "the Driver. Will you use it to protect or to destroy?"

Danny looked at Damion in the eyes, "To protect. If I have to use this thing, I'm not going to stoop so low."

The Writer smiled at Danny, "Good answer."

Sam spoke up, "So Damion, you obviously know something, what can you tell us then?"

"And it's obviously heavy, dude. You know a lot, don't you?" Tucker asked, giving the Writer a look.

Sighing, the ghost looked at Danny, "First off, do not trust Plasmius." The grim look was back on his face, "From what I was told, he's being careless, he's got something planned and he's gotten way too power hungry," looking at Spooky, he spoke again, "I know you trust him, but trust me, Spooky, take extreme caution."

Spooky looked at the Writer, unsure to believe him or not, "But, he's my creator."

Damion shook his head, "No, he's not. I am."

"But he created me in his lab!"

"He created his own bat, August and he created Spell here, but I was the one who made you."

"Wait so, who made the Driver then?" Sam inquired, casting a questioning look to the ghost.

Damion sighed, "Well, I did the research and drew up the blueprints. I construed the base of both Drivers, while he finished them."

"So what? You two were in it together?" Tucker looked at the Writer, then back to Danny, trying to make sense of this whole thing. Damion was obviously leaving a lot out from his story.

"When Plasmius found out about my lair being this library and about all the topics in just one room alone, he forced me into doing his dirty work. I wanted nothing to do with this. He didn't have the means then to create the Drivers," his voice grew louder with anger, "he didn't have the knowledge! No idea where to start!" Damion was standing now, hands moving along with each word he spoke, "I can't even begin to tell you how long he kept me in that lab of his! And all this for revenge!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "If I had known he was going to bring innocent people into this, I would have done something sooner but I had no clue who he was targeting."

"So, what happened if you refused?" Sam's voice was quiet, something that was hardly heard from the outspoken teen.

Sitting back down, he held his head in his hand, "If I refused," he paused, unsure how to phrase his words, "well, let's just say it didn't end well." Damion sighed, standing to his feet, "He showed up here, forced me to gather books on ectoplasm deconstruction and construction, different uses for ectoplasm, advanced technology. Pretty much the works. Anything that could help him with the Drivers." Damion walked over to a shelf, organizing the books, "He then shipped me off to his lab, and I only got free after years of torture with the help from the Master of Time. By that time, his Driver and August had been finished for about two years. I created Spooky after about a year of being in his clutches," leaning against one of the shelves, Writer crossed his arms over his chest, looking down to the floor, "I feel so bad. He was saving you for something, Spooky. He didn't want you to remember anything, so he made me erase your memory with each year that went by."

Spooky flew up to Damion, "Now that you mention it, I sorta remember you."

Damion let a small smile show on his face, "You know, I used to sneak sweets for you when he was out. I'd float up to the kitchen and bring enough for you and me."

"Yes! I remember you! I remember that!" Spooky smiled at Damion, happy that he was gaining some of his memories back, "But, he kept me locked up, didn't he?"

Damion's smile faded, "Yeah buddy, he did."

"He's so cruel. How could he just do that?" Sam looked to Damion, anger growing inside her.

Damion walked over to the trio, "He had no such thing as a heart," sighing, he sat back down, "I wish I could tell you who he was, but he always hid his face. While the Master of Time knows all, even he can't tell you. Plasmius has gotten stronger, strong enough to cloud the time streams."

"So we're out of luck, there." Tucker muttered, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Sorry. Anyway, after about two years of having his Driver finished, I created the base for your own Driver while he created Spell." Spell flowed down to Damion's shoulder and claimed it as her perch, Damion smiling at the gesture, "When I was freed, I took Spell here before she could be used by him. I wanted to save Spooky as well, but he had moved him to a new spot that I didn't know of."

"So," Danny finally spoke up from his spot on the couch, his voice barely a whisper, "He used you and now he's using me."

Damion looked up, "Danny, look at me," he didn't speak again until he had Danny's attention, "I am truly sorry for what I have done. If I had a choice, I never would have listened to him. But, I can tell you this, you have the power to protect. He may have chosen you as his pawn, but you have the power to change this. You have a strong will and I know you will use the Driver for good."

Danny sighed, "You created this Driver and Spooky. He tortured you for years, I won't let him get away this. You have my word, Damion." Danny nodded, a new determination in his eyes.

Damion stood, watching the trio do the same. He set a firm hand on Danny's shoulder, "Good. And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me. I maybe just some writer who can't go a day without reading at least ten books, but I have picked up a few things, and if you ever need any upgrades on the Driver or new weapons – anything at all. Just come see me."

Danny smiled, happy that he at least found one ally in this whole mess, "Will do. Also, it'd be nice if you can let me know who in the Zone I can trust."

Damion returned the smile, "Don't worry, I've got a directory in this library somewhere, I'll jot some notes down in there and run it by you as soon as I can. You don't need to do this alone, Danny."

Danny's smiled grew bigger, "I know. And thanks Damion."

* * *

_**Also, I apologize if the Writer's Spanish is wonky! I'm Mexican myself and even I can't speak Spanish fluently so Google Translate is the best I can do. Sorry.**_


	6. Chapter Six: Welcome to Phantom's Tomb

_**New chapter up! ^^**_  
_**So I decided to make a villain in the series and make him an ally and wrote him quite differently too.**_  
_**Hope you guise enjoy it~**_

* * *

"So he's finally met you."

Damion sighed, his core filling up with a mixture of nervousness and determination, "It's good to know he won't use the Driver for evil, but once Plasmius finds out, all Hell would break lose. Right, Clockwork?"

The Time Ghost simply smirked, watching the Time Portals as they changed from scene to scene, "Now Damion, why would I know that?"

Damion rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Gee, I don't know. What do you think?" The writer kicked a nearby cog, mentally cursing that sarcastic Time Master.

"I do think that Plasmius has a lot up his sleeve. He may lay low for a while, but both you and Daniel mustn't relax. A lot will be coming soon, you two must handle no matter what."

Damion furrowed his brows together, "But I thought he was being careless?"

"He is and he knows it. That's why he's planning to lay low. He has something planned. A new force will be emerging soon," he turned to face Damion, "That's why you need to continue acting as an aid for Daniel. You know this system, better than Plasmius. It is your job to supply him with whatever he needs."

Damion didn't say a word for a while. He looked at the Time Master with a cautious glance, "He'll need more than simple weapons, won't he?" When Clockwork didn't answer, Damion nodded, "In that case, I'll need some help. I'll need a lab or something. There's no way I'm ruining my library."

Clockwork nodded, "I know just the person who can help with that."

* * *

Danny Fenton sighed; school was such a drag. The teen tried to pay attention to Lancer's lecture, but he just had a lot on his mind. After yesterday's visit with the Ghost Writer, his understanding over the whole situation was much clearer, but he still wasn't sure if he could handle all this. One day he goes from the school's punching bag to being able to take them all out if wanted to. Not only that, but he had the strong need to rid the world of Damion's torturer but he understood that he needed to understand Plasmius's motives and what his endgame is and how to stop him. Most of all, Danny just wanted to know why he was the one to get caught up in this mess. Did it have to be him? Does it have to be him alone? It was comforting to know that he had allies on his side, but he wondered if he was the only one to go into battle and come out alive. He didn't think it was quiet fair if he had to be honest with himself.

The teen just sighed, trying to clear his mind for once since this whole thing started.

* * *

Electricity snapped along tall green and silver towers. Computers and various gadgets lined the walls and the large quantity of them seemed to get bigger every minute. Lights flickered off and on as various prototypes were tested. In the middle of the room, stood a green skinned ghost, his core filling up with excitement as his newest prototype came out of testing as a success. He let out a maniacal laugh as he held the prototype in his rubber gloved hand, "Finally! After months and months of testing, I have one stable enough to proceed with perfecting it!"

"You'll have to put that on hold for a while, Nicolai."

Rolling his eyes, he turned, coming face to face with the Time Master himself, "You know, I really hate when people use my first name."

Clockwork just shrugged his shoulders. Not wasting anytime, he got right to the point, "I need a favor."

Nicolai floated up to a shelf, gingerly placing the finished prototype down, "You know my favors don't come cheap, Clockwork." His crossed his arms, floating back to face the Time Master, "I need some kind of payment."

Clockwork sighed, waving his hand in a circle. Blue and purple wisps of energy gathered around his hand. Almost coming out of thin air, a small burlap pouch landed in his hand, "One hundred vials of ectoplasm from ghosts with heat cores," he tossed the pouch to Nicolai, "Trade them to the alchemist who lives on the other side of the metal gateway just a few miles from Skulker's Island."

Nicolai eyed the Time Master, "Why..?"

"You wish to perfect that new invention? Then you'll need those."

Nicolai thought for a while. He sat the pouch on the table and looked at Clockwork in the eyes, "What's the favor?"

Clockwork didn't say a word. Instead he teleported himself and Nicolai to the upstairs of his Clock Tower, "A lab."

Nicolai eyed the Time Master with a questioning glance, "For what?"

Clockwork sighed, "Let's just say Plasmius continues to terrorize the Zone and the mortal world."

* * *

By the time Friday came along, Danny realized that his mind just wasn't slowing down for at least a month. The teen groaned, trying to stuff his various books and binders in his locker. Seriously, was this thing just growing smaller and smaller as the school year went on? Finally, after trying for the fifth time, the teen made enough room for all his things, being sure to leave some room for Spooky, as well. Danny smiled at the sight of Spooky hanging from the hook on the locker's ceiling before shutting the door.

"So, how goes it man? Any trouble the past few days?" Tucker asked, meeting up with Danny before the two headed off for their first class.

Danny blinked for a while, "Actually no. Since the whole Skulker guy, the week's been pretty chill."

The two friends walked into the classroom, "Well, that's a good thing."

Sitting at their usual desks, Danny held his chin in the palm of his hand, "Yeah, I just hope it stays that way. I can't afford any more problems."

Tucker sighed, "But dude, it's obvious that it won't be this easy for long." Tucker seemed to be the more childish one of the trio, but that's not to say he wasn't clued in on what's up. Tucker was a lot smarter than many think; he could be quite wise when he wanted to be.

Danny rolled his eyes, his frustration over the situation just growing, "Yeah I know. But it's nice to have some downtime."

"You won't get much downtime while still in school, though." Sam added, joining the conversation as she took her seat in front of Tucker, "Now you gotta worry about that pop quiz Lancer has planned for us." A small smirked danced on her pale face.

Danny and Tucker both groaned and rolled their eyes in unison, "Don't remind me."

* * *

By the time after school rolled around, Danny couldn't be any more happier. After the tests he had in almost every class, he was content with not holding a pencil for more than five minutes. As the teen went to collapse on his bed, a purple portal took it's place, sucking Danny inside, with Spooky flying in after him.

The next thing Danny knew was that he landed on a hard floor, right on his behind, "Ow," Danny rubbed his behind as he got to his feet. The teen looked around at the new place, the sound of soft ticking filling his ears. He turned, the sight of various sized portals stood strong in front of him. After a few seconds of watching the portals, the screens started to play footage of the day when Danny first got the Driver. His brows furrowed together as he watched himself transform for the first time. Then the portals changed to his first meeting with Damion. Danny was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. All he knew was that he wanted answers. He turned his head slightly, never peeling his eyes away from the portals, "Hey Spook, any clue of where we are?"

Before the owl had any chance to answer, a ghost in a long purple cloak entered the room. Danny turned his head to the new ghost, his body filling up with adrenaline, unaware if he should trust him or not. Danny also noticed something about the ghost. In the slight darkness, he could make out the soft glow of pure, red eyes, one of them vertically lined with a scar. For some reason, the scar struck Danny a certain way, like some big secret is hidden behind it.

"Welcome to my Clock Tower, Daniel Fenton."

Danny took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, "Where are we? The Ghost Zone?"

"Where else would you be? I am Clockwork, master of time. Damion did mention me to you."

Danny's nerves calmed some after hearing the ghost's name. Damion had mentioned he was an ally so Danny had every right to trust him. Danny gulped, "So, what's going on? Why are we here?"

Clockwork gestured to the stairwell against the wall, "Follow those steps, Damion is there, he will explain everything. You also have a new face to meet."

Danny nodded, heading to the stairs Clockwork pointed out. The teen sighed, walking up the steps. Danny's mind was starting to slow down, it felt good to have a new ally, but he was also slightly nervous about what would meet him at the top of the stairs.

Spooky perched himself on the teen's shoulder, "What do you think is going on?"

Danny gave a slight shrug, "No idea."

Danny couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his stepped into the new room. State of the art technology sat on desks and lined the walls. Early prototypes of the Driver sat on floating shelves; small plagues bolted on the shelves, listing stats and other various information. Weapon prototypes sat on their own shelves with their own accompaning plaque as well. In a far corner, Danny's bike was parked on a spinning platform, although he could have sworn he parked in front of his house when he got home. Against a wall, was a black leather couch with white pillows; a small table stood in front. In the center of the room was a desk, where Damion was quietly arguing with a new ghost Danny has never seen before.

The teen took a few steps closer into the room, "Um, Damion?" He called out, an awkward tone in his voice.

Damion turned, a warm smile made its way on his face at seeing Danny again. Damion stood, welcoming the teen into the room, "It's good to see you again, Danny."

The teen walked up the ghost, "Same here, but um, mind telling me what's all this?" Danny asked, looking around the room, "And who's that?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Welcome to the Phantom's Tomb," Damion chuckled, "Get it? Because you know, a tomb and…." Damion's voice trailed off at the reaction he received or lack there-of. The ghost rolled his eyes, "I really need to stop spending so much time with Randy." Damion muttered under his breath, shaking his head. He straightened the scarf around his neck, "And this here is Nicolai Technus, the ghost behind the construction of this lab." Damion gestured to the ghost floating next to him.

Nicolai floated down in front of Danny, an observant look on his face. He flew around the teen for a few seconds. Finally, he came face to face with Danny again. He smirked and set a hand on the teen's shoulder, "A bit puny, but he's definitely got it in him. It'd be nice seeing someone take Plasmius down."

Danny furrowed his brows, his tilting slightly to the side, "You mean he's been a pain in the Zone too?"

Nicolai let out a somber sigh, "Well for starters, he's stolen from me a couple of times."

"He's known to have better hunting skills than Skulker, more ruthless than Walker and cleverer than Desiree." Damion added, crossing his arms. His face showed a mixture of hatred and fright.

"Some say he's even more powerful than Pariah Dark or even Clockwork." Nicolai nodded, feeling the same hatred Damion was.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Gee, and I get to waste him? Wish me luck."

Damion smiled, the fear and hatred leaving him. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "You don't have to alone. And, I did say that I picked up a few things during my time inventing the Drivers. I know this system very well," he led Danny to the where the prototypes were displayed, "You need an upgrade in anyway, I've got it taken care of."

"Clockwork dragged me along and if it meets taking down Plasmius, I'll help out anyway I can. Technology is my obsession, anyway."

Danny felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He earned two new allies today and it was really comforting in knowing that he didn't have to go it alone. He smiled at the two ghosts, "Well, that's good to know. It was stressful to think that I'd have to go it alone."

Damion patted the teen on the back, "That's what we're here for." He nodded, a warm smile on his face, "And also…," his voice trailed off as he picked up something from the desk, "Here you go," he handed Danny a new Ouija Planchette, "Use that whenever you need to call on your bike. Technus here made sure that Plasmius didn't have anything he could use to spy on you programmed into it. He also gave it a few upgrades."

"You should also name it." Nicolai added, giving the teen a nod.

"Why?"

"Well, everything else has a name, right?"

Danny shrugged, "True." The teen thought for a while, "Machine Spirter?"

Damion rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his face, "Very well."

Before anyone else could get another word out, Clockwork had entered the room, "Daniel, catch." The time master called out, throwing a medallion to the teen, "A special time medallion. If you wear it while transformed, it'll bring you to the lab. Take good care of it. The Observants don't know that I'm helping you and if they catch wind of this, you'll lose both the lab and access to any upgrades."

Danny furrowed his brows, "And they are..?"

Clockwork let out an annoyed sigh, he hated just talking about them, "You could say they're like my bosses. They hate when I act on my own sometimes and if they find out that I'm helping you take down Plasmius without their orders, it won't be a good thing." Clockwork nodded before poofing away.

Danny looked at the medallion in his hands and then slowly nodded, "Alright then. I guess all this makes it a little less daunting." A new confidence grew in Danny, he was feeling a lot better than he had all week. Different ghosts were coming together to help him and he wasn't going to let them down. Plasmius was pain in the mortal world and the Ghost Zone, it was obvious that it was about time for someone to take him down once and for all.


End file.
